This invention relates in general to internal combustion engines and, in particular, to a new and useful engine having a rotary valve arrangement for admitting air and fuel and for venting exhaust, and a bomb valve chamber arrangement for entrapping a portion of exhaust and unburned air-fuel mixture and then releasing the portion into the combustion chambers of the engine on subsequent intake strokes so that the portion is again subject to burning.